Chuck VS The Mirror
by MRG101
Summary: POST SEASON 5 - my first attempt here... reviews and comments are appreciated
1. Footprints in the sand

**The Beach**

I t felt different. She was shaking as she got the most passionate kiss that any girl can hope for. And, for some reason she kissed him back. It felt right. But then, scream of her instincts as an agent kicked in.

_What are you doing? This isn´t some fairytale when you get your prince and all the crap with it._

_But would that be so bad?_

The sea was still looking peaceful as they pull their lips of each other. She looked at him. He was smiling, but she could tell it was a painful smile. He was there for her no matter what happens and that was scary. She almost killed him and there he was right beside her. How could she live up to that? She has to think straight and put emotions away.

"Chuck...?" Her voice broke. She could not breathe. Everything was falling apart for no reason.

_But is that true? Or you are denying the fact that something of that love is still in there?_

She felt his hand on her shoulder. It was reassuring, it was what she needed.

"Sarah, I don´t expect that you fall in love with me right now. I just want you to know then I´m here and if you want it to talk." he gave her his charming smile and she was grateful for it.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this. I´m sorry, I just need a time to process all of it."

You have all the time you need and I promise you that will be not trying to pushing you. I know that you like your private things to keep - private."

That man was so sweet. Her husband was so sweet.

She suddenly felt a need to kiss him again, but she stopped herself in the last second.

"Chuck, I have to go." Sarah got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She gave him the look.

"Sorry it´s none of my business and I know that. It´s just - be careful ok?

She was walking away and he watched her until she was out of his sight.

_Sometime later..._

**Echo Park**

"And you did what...? Man, you are so dead!" Morgan was shaking his head by he was drinking his soda on the couch with Chuck.

"What did I do wrong? I can´t just demand her to love me. She needed space."

"This is not a point Chuck. The point is you wasn´t trying at all. She kissed you and you just let her go!"

Morgan it isn´t like that..."-

"Is that so? Last time you did that was in Prague which ended up with you get drunk out of your mind. Which I know well by the way. Where are you going to admit that pushing people away doesn´t help?"

"And by that you mean?"

"You are not going to be on the couch this time!" Morgan´s face was clear as crystal.

Chuck gave his friend quick reassuring smile. "Believe me buddy, I´m not going to do this..."

Morgan´s eyes just sparked from relief he felt. Then he looked to his best friend with an obvious question: "And you are going to do what exactly?

_Meanwhile..._

**Sarah´s apartment**

Shower was what she needed, to calm herself. Sarah Walker never put her emotions on the line. Emotions are an enemy for an agent, feelings can get her killed.

But was that this her case? Thanks to Chuck she was alive. Thanks to him everyone at the concert hall were saved.

_And then there is the beach..._ Sarah felt a tear on her eye and then started crying.

Everything that happened last few days just hit her hard. Her eyes soon turned red and her pillow was just one big mush. She was angry and confused. Chuck was trying to convince her that he was her love and loving husband. Quinn was trying to convince her that Chuck is her enemy and Casey…

Cold soldier known as John Casey, just showed himself behind her doorstep to give her DVD with mission logs of last five years? She just could not handle it anymore. She wasn´t sure how long she was in this state of mind when her phone rang. She was really surprised when she found out who was calling.

"Mom?"


	2. Suggestions

_Next day…_

**Burton´s House**

It felt like a long time since she was there. At least for Sarah as a human being not as a spy. Last time she was here, she carried a baby in her arms and pleaded her own mother to make sure that this baby would have a wonderful life. She was now standing right at the front door but she hesitated.

_It was the first time that I felt like I´m doing something that matters. Not for my country, not for an agency, just for myself…_

Her eyes closed. She has been at the house with Casey and five other people. They were decorating house interior for a mission.

"Walker, don't get too excited." Said Casey as he placed some pictures in oder.

"Our cover has to be solid and you know that. She rolled her eyes as she was trying to clean up the table.

Casey made a grunt. "You were spending hours on computer just to make these pictures look "solid." Try to behave like this next time, when you will have an actual relationship ."

The memory ended. She found herself wishing that she can be this strong and independent woman but for now she couldn't. Everything she knew, everything she used to know was her spy training which was useless to her now, and basically helped her throw everything out of window.

_Mom why do you did this for me? _She thought_._

"Are you going to be standing like this a long time or are you going to knock?" She turned around. Five year old girl just stand there and smiled at her. And in a split second she was all over her. Sarah had to just hold it in there before she was released.

" I missed my bigger sister." Girl whispered.

"Hey, I´m not that big you know…" Sarah was laughing from her heart and she want it to enjoy this moment.

…

Door slightly opened and Emma peeked out. She was happy that she has her daughter back. She was playing with her sister Molly and having fun. Yet, Emma knew the bigger picture here. When Chuck didn´t answer her phone calls 2 days ago she got worried. On ninth time he answered. He told her how things are between the two of them right now. At first she couldn´t comprehend what she was hearing. She refused to believe that something even can happen. But then what she could comprehend was Chuck´s grief. She also knew how stubborn Sarah can be if she thinks she has no options and no control. Emma gave Chuck a suggestion and he accepted. Now it was time for her to do her part. She opened door completely.

…

"Molly, give Sarah some breathing room honey, she is our guest here, not a teddy bear." Molly gave her mommy the most innocent look that only a kid can do it.

_Kid or a trained spy._ Sarah thought to herself and stood up.

"It´s fine, it´s nice to get different point of view." She smiled then gasped.

They were returning to their home. Molly and her mother were safe with Morgan and Alex. She could not describe a relief when she saw them. Chuck and Casey all of them were happy for her. Chuck was on the floor playing with Molly…

"Sarah are you ok?" her younger sister asked.

"Yes, I´m fine." She answered softly.

"You better be, mommy just calling us for lunch…"

_Meanwhile, not far from here..._

**Rented apartment**

Chuck watched all that happened outside of the house on his laptop. Security cameras were securing a perimeter as a part of an agreement. The next part wasn´t that great as the first but at least he could sleep better. He was sitting behind a table and really want it not to stand up and help Sarah. He knew that he should be beside her but he mustn´t, not yet.

"Remind me in which universe we are again?" Morgan returned from his shopping spree and bought some food.

Chuck´s eyebrows went sky high: "Another mysterious talk from Morgan Grimes?"

"Yeah, I write a book someday. So… Chips or sandwich?" Morgan was persistent.

"Sandwich sounds good. What´s up with this universe thing of yours?"

" Chuck, can you imagine alternative reality when you are the badass agent who is protecting an asset? This is where we are right now. Morgan gave him the sandwich.

"Everything is the exact opposite, this is all that I could think of."

"Like the mirror don´t you think Chuck?"

"Yeah buddy, like the mirror."

…

The rest of day didn´t happen much. Two best friends ended up playing some board games, meanwhile Burton´s were at city until late night. Morgan left around 9 pm with a promise of visiting his friend tomorrow at 8 am. Later that night Chuck got it text from Emma to tell him that Sarah bought some new clothes, visited a theatre and she was happy and is sleeping now. Chuck knew that until his sister and Beckman don´t find a way to help Sarah get rid of the Intersect, she is a mark for anyone. He had his tracker on her but he didn´t want to dishonor the deal he had with Emma. She will be trying to help Sarah with her memories, as an exchange for protection from Chuck.

_At least I can sleep well, when I know she is safe._ Bartowski thought when he fell asleep.

_At the same time - somewhere in Mexico… _

**Underground complex – holding cell 4**

Walter Curry was a professional. He was a freelancer couple years back but still a professional. He was now working for a drug cartel by name Red sun. He didn´t want to think about yourself as a thug. No assassin and interrogator suits him well enough. He was carrying a bottle of water. When he unlocked the door he came straight in.

"Tell me mister Burton. Where can I find the money you stole…?" he asked nicely.

**...**

**I edit some of my mistakes that I wrote. My computer crashed a lot so I had big goal to finish the chapter. I put a beta request at least 6 people however so far with no such luck. If somebody want to help me, you can contact me by PM and we can go from there. **

**I want to thank you for each opinion and support. It´s helping me to know what take on the story I choose next time. Keep me posted guys ... :-) **


	3. Opposite sides

_In the morning …_

**Burton´s house (8 AM) **

Emma was preparing breakfast for herself meanwhile Molly watched her morning cartoon. Sarah was still in her room probably in deep sleep.

She was never a morning person… her mother smiled, but then…

If someone is a trained soldier, with this kind of lifestyle everyone logically assume certain habits. Her super spy girl just seemed too normal or too ordinary to make this hypothesis work. It was scary and peaceful at the same time. Emma didn´t mind if her child was ready to quit spy business. Chuck gave her a very straight line of his life with Sarah before the accident. The idea of her child to stop doing this type of work was something that any mother could get use to. The fact that Sarah came to her was a sign…

_...She wants peace but to do that she has to come to familiar grounds. _

As much as Emma wanted to help her daughter she wasn´t quite sure in which point bring Chuck up.

_If Sarah didn´t want to see him, has she got a right to convince her? Was that idea of none contact just an obstacle for their relationship completely made by her? _

She got lost in her thoughts for a moment. As she tried putting some jam on bread with knife she got a cut on her finger.

_Damn… _

She couldn´t focus as her finger was bleeding. She was so concern about her child´s well being before and she wasn´t sure now.

How can I freak out like this on the first day? What would happen if I can´t support my own daughter? She realized that at some point Chuck Bartowski has to take it his role. Her only wish now, was to somehow help her girl to put her mind straight.

"Mommy, here you go." Molly gave her mom a tissue paper.

Thanks." she replied.

_15 minutes earlier…_

**Burton´s House (7:45) AM – Sarah´s room**

Her dreams were confusing when she was sleeping and got confusing even more when she opened her eyes. Images of her past live. She just instinctively put up a pillow to take her knife. Then found out that none of them wasn´t there. Alarm clock stood right next to her on bedside table.

_You are some softy Sarah Walker and no one has to put an ammonia needle to your neck._

She had no idea where this coming from. She was feeling rage and desperation and it wasn´t just a blurry memory. Her soul just desperately tried to tell her something and her brain played a role of corrupted evidence. The spy in her mind wants to know more but there was also a part that was fully enjoying everything what she had right now.

_Is it worth a try? Did he forget me? _

These feelings in there were real and she could feel that. Cold spy Sarah Walker feeling love? Even with Bryce it was something but their romance didn´t officially approves CIA. She also knew that she wasn´t a type of girl ready to admit own feelings. But with Chuck it seemed easy and right.

She got up from bed to do her morning rounds. She chuckled at herself in the mirror while brushing her teeth. It reminded her times when she was a kid and couple times also with Chuck. And for some reason she felt really good about it, as matter of fact she felt great. When she dealt with everything she wanted to it was time to go downstairs. Something stopped her on the way down.

Emma noticed that from her body language. Something was bothering her, and in a second she slightly cut her finger. Molly instantly helped her. Sarah could tell that that was something wrong. Her brain started a brainstorm.

_Did I do something wrong? Something happened to Molly or Chuck?_

But her mom turned to her with a smile.

"Hello honey, strawberries?" she asked.

I´ll love to." Sarah replied.

After a while when cartoon ended, Molly decided to run to her bike. Sarah and Emma stayed in a living room for a moment after washing dishes. They were sitting on a couch. For some reason this current situation was a good time for honesty. Deep in her heart everything felt just falling into place. To do something what Sarah Walker as she knew she would never do or never admit. She would be trying to hide it under a beautiful smile and walking away but not now.

She took a deep breath. "Mom, I have to tell you something. I don´t want to lie to you and I know it´s bugging you. I can tell it, I know you.

She continued after she was sure that her voice doesn't begin to shake. "I don´t remember anything from last 5 years. I had an accident. Ended up ditching only guy who truly loved me on a beach. Just for self-confidence. I feel terrible."

Emma put the bravest face she could. Her daughter just turned on emotional waves in matter of seconds. She ended up with her head on her chest. The decision to tell her mum at least part of the truth wasn´t hard at all. She was thankful that their "guardian angel" didn´t put the security cameras and microphones inside the house.

"I called Chuck before he found you on that beach. He didn´t tell me much but he was ready to do anything to get you back. I told him that would I call you and watch over you if you decided to come here. He promised me to wait, until you make the decision on your own. I'll admit I´m not too happy about it but all of your friends including me respect you and your wishes."

Sarah stood in silence. Those weren´t wishes, those were demands! And they all were there for her, one person especially.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Emma smiled: "Any time."

**Outside of Burton´s house (8:45 AM) **

On her fifth attempt, Molly was finally able to drag her mom and sister outside. She wanted to show them some of her bike skills. While she was cheering Sarah found Chuck´s number. The picture was a bit surprise. Chuck had apparently a rude awakening. He was lying on his side of the bed. His chest was uncovered and his look embarrassed. When she did a search on that file, she found a note.

**More sexy ideas! BTW, **

**that look is priceless!**

**-Morgan **

Sarah started laugh instantly and she was laughing even then when she pushed a button to make a call. It took a while more then she would expect. Then, Chuck finally answered.

"_Hey Sarah, how are you?"_

"_I´m fine, Can I ask you something?" _

"_Yeah sure, give me a minute I just got out of the shower." _

There was silence for 10 seconds.

"_Ok, fire at will!_

"_Could you come for a dinner tonight? I want to see you."_

"_Is this a date?"_

"_You can say that."_

"_And your mom approved this?" _

"_She and Molly are going to be out with some friends." _

"_Ok then."_

"_What about five?"_

"_Five it is."_

"_Ok, I can´t wait."_

"_See you soon Sarah."_

"_See you Chuck."_

_A few minutes later…_

**Apartment Rented by Chuck (9 AM) **

"So mamma Walker gave you a green light?" Morgan was happy about it, Chuck on the other hand not so much.

"Morgan she seemed so happy." They were sitting on a bed and beard friend obviously didn´t buy Bartowski excuse.

"You´ve had been through this. Hell you even brought up this shower nonsense and you can tell she wants you man!"

"I just don´t want to take an advantage against Sarah in her weakest hour like that."

Morgan forced a laugh: "Dude, this ninja-girl can kick your butt anytime she wants I would never consider her weak at any point."

**...**

**Special thanks to Tempe4Booth for beta. **

**And as for you guys, keep me posted. Your support is a huge boost for me and I have to thank you for that. **


	4. The Can

**Apartment Rented by Chuck (4 PM)**

Chuck was sitting on the couch with his laptop. He was trying to make sure that all protocols are operational. He didn´t want to do anything what could cost harm Sarah or her family. But Morgan who was sitting next to him had enough.

"Why are you still in Casey mode?" He asked while he was putting down an issue of Detective comic.

"Buddy, I need to protect Sarah. Chuck replied.

"So are you planning to be full-time Batman or Bruce Wayne?" Grin was all over his best friends face.

"Morgan, you don´t understand. How can I face Sarah, look her in the eye and lie to her like that? She´ll notice that something is wrong." Chuck was ready to give up. "I´m just the guy, whose put his own wife in harm's way. I knew very well what the Intersect can do and I kept it for profit!

Bearded friend just saved the laptop from total destruction.

_Chuck, I liked you much more when you were an insecure nerd, now you are insecure spy-nerd and what do I have to do? Yeah, keep you in check and don´t allow you to tide me up. …Piece of cake._

"Chuck, you don´t have to lie to her. Speaking from experience: You proofed it when you pantsed me at Verbanski Corp. Just be honest. It´s the only thing she needs right now. You never crossed that line and you never will. When you love someone it isn´t about how much you willing to spend on things like flowers, sweets, gifs. It´s all about what are you giving from your heart.

Chuck just shacked his head amazed by the speech. "Morgan, you grew up."

"Tell me about it, I'm about to outgrow my best pants."

His best friend just completely burst in laughter. "Just keep them you maybe have to use them someday when Casey is around.

_Finally a smile. _It was nice not to be called a "moron" for once, knowing full well that that was Casey´s only expression, (besides numerous of grunts) when comes to him or Chuck. "So how long are you planning to sit on your ass?"

"Last thing besides, you´ll have to cover me. I can´t allow a single slip up and I need to be ready for anything." Chuck finished his rounds.

"You know I have no problem with it but are you ready for it?

"Ready for what?"

"Seduction…" Morgan almost whispered.

Chuck jaw felt down: "I wouldn´t do this to Sarah."

"I wasn´t talking about you Chuck…" Morgan´s eyes just screamed out of happiness when his best friend´s just remained solid as a stone with shocking realization.

_I knew it! IT´S ALIVE! _

"So master Bruce, ready for anything?"

Chuck gave his friend a killer look.

"What? I didn´t grow that much" the little guy added.

_At the same time…_

**Burton´s house (4 PM)**

Sarah was a total wreck. Her fifth attempt to make any good food just went down the trash again. She had amazing cooking skills but today wasn´t her lucky day. Not from cook´s standpoint at least.

"You should give up this cooking marathon." Emma watched her daughter quite some time before she made a decision to intervene.

"How long have you been here?" Sarah realized she was unaware of her presence. It was surprising and disturbing.

"Honey, you don´t have to put yourself in housewife mode on your first date. Emma managed a smile. She knew full well that her child only wanted to make everything to the point of perfection but that point was also a point of guilt. It was like a giant hunger eating everything inside out. She saw that, when she made a promise to take care of Molly 5 years ago.

"Mom, I need to do this, I need to do something, everything that I know is one big mess and I was hoping that I can actually use something for my benefit. Is this silly? "Sarah nearly started sobbing.

"No not at all. You´re trying to impress a guy which is really sweet of you but you do not want lose your integrity in a process. If you can´t do it this way do that other way around. Buy pizza or whatever. Your dad did that to me years ago. It was kind of charming."

Sarah was shaking her head in disbelief. "You really like him don´t you?"

"I would be lying if I said I don´t, everyone needs someone to come home. You will have your white knight right on your doorstep in an hour so hurry up!" a mother´s wink was a huge boost for damage confidence.

And a daughter´s hug was more than a satisfaction. Sarah Walker was never a crybaby, Burying feelings inside could benefit an agent for a while but even agent´s are at the end human beings. Maybe there is a time for her to start act like one.

Molly showed up on the stairs with a smile on her face. Kids can sense certain things and she was really happy for Sarah right now.

"Mommy, are you ready to go?" She asked.

_1 hour later_

"Morgan I swear to god, if you made one non security beep, you´re going to end up in a can." Chuck was about to go and knock at the door but he want it to checkup his friend over an earpiece.

"Don´t worry bro I got this. Protocol A, B, C even X. Just how big this can will be?" Morgan was curious.

"Really, really, small." Chuck assured him.

"Ok buddy have fun!

…

Chuck Bartowski was nervous, really nervous his black coat covered white shirt and black trousers with simple shoes. It seemed like a Montgomery's advice but he felt really good and no was pressure anywhere else besides his heart. He was holding one gardenia flower in his hand. Somehow it felt better than a rose. His heart started beating instantly as he knocked on the door. And time stopped after that.

.…

As Sarah opened the door Chuck was totally speechless. She was so gorgeous in that blue dress.

"Hi, are you coming?" She asked.

"You look great, like really, really great. I´m sorry I´m rambling again, so I just wanted to give you this. He smiled and gave her the gardenia.

"Chuck, it´s so sweet, and don´t be sorry you look great too." She was blushing as she closed the door.

"You live in a nice place." Chuck admired the house and took off his coat while Sarah was putting gardenia into a vase.

"My mother is very kind I didn´t expect to live here."

"She is very nice and direct person, almost like you."

She was blushing again. Not many people could do that at such short notice. "I have a small confession to make."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I tried to make a dinner but I screwed things big time and ordered pizza instead so we can use a couch."

Chuck ended up smiling on the couch. It was reassuring.

"Sarah, you don´t have to apologize for not making a perfect dinner. I´m just glad, that I can be with you right now."

"Do you want glass of wine or something else?"

"Wine would be great but let me help you a bit."

Sarah was amazed; this man was just so kind and thoughtful. She couldn´t believe that couple days ago she want it to kill this man or even considered of poisoning him. But this man wasn´t a selfish diplomat, he was caring and a loving husband who loves his wife, who loves her.

Chuck brought up glasses and bottle and Sarah brought the Pizza box.

"We are a great team." Chuck chuckles.

"Yes we are. So, how big slice do you want? "

"They should be similar." Chuck ads.

"They should but I´m little rusty with my knife techniques…" Sarah gave him a wink.

"So we split then."

While eating they had really good time. It was like a sign from the heaven; Chuck was telling jokes even some stories from his childhood and Sarah most of the time just ended up laughthing so hard wondering how much of that did really happen. The joy, Chuck, everything as a hole was so magical and so real, that she never want it this to end.

"And you know what the best part is?" I was afraid to come here. Now I just want to stay." Chuck confessed.

"So stay…" She was leaning on his chest smiling softly. His eyes just were so kind, so sweet. Before she knew it she started kissing so wildly and with such passion it was just amazing. But then…

"Chuck, we have a problem. Two SUV cars are heading your way and they´re all cover in black which is bad news. I started a protocol E, you have 3 minutes max." Morgan was deeply sorry, but now safety of his friends was a priority.

…

**Special thanks to Tempe4Booth for the beta reading. And thank you all of you for your support. **


	5. The White Knight And Owls

**Burton****´s house (3 minutes until the ambush.)**

As much as they enjoying this moment he had to pull away. It was breaking his heart but now this wasn´t the time for Chuck Bartowski a husband; this was the time for Charles Carmichael the agent.

"Sarah, we have to go." He whispered as he quickly got up from his seat.

"What´s going on Chuck?" One look into his eyes was enough to realize the whole situation.

"I promise I answer every question you have but right now we have to go."

"No, if there is any treat to my family I want to take care of it."

"But Sarah… -"

She stood up looking directly into his eyes: "It´s my family Chuck."

He was struggling part of him, just wanted to grab Sarah and use the escape route. The other part was aware that this is the best chance to neutralize the trespassers and get some intel on them, and he owed her so much.

His hand pulled out a tranquilizer gun with some ammo from his pocket and another earpiece. "Take it."

The look in her eyes was the most grateful and she felt it that way too. She grabbed the tools and was ready for anything.

"Guys, I would like to remind you that there aren´t any cameras inside." Morgan added.

"Can you use a thermal scan?" Chuck suggested.

"So I do what? Just count the bodies?" Sarah was surprised by Morgan´s statement.

_Did they spy on me?_

"Pretty much, yeah…" She answered as she was trying to process the entire idea.

"On it." Morgan was in a zone.

"We will talk about the other thing later." She pointed a finger on Chuck.

_3 minutes later_

Four men in tactical suits with rifles like shadows entered to the house. It felt like somebody was here at least a while ago because light was on and there was pizza box putted on the couch.

_Well that´s encouraging, warm welcome. They could at least light a candle to make it more romantic. _ Owl 3 thought.

"Do you think they are upstairs? Besides, why such high tech gear?" He asked.

"Because the daughter is the most badass operative I´ve ever heard, now shut up!" says other one.

"Roger Leader!"

Leader was thinking for a minute about to slapping the squad mate but he knew it was a waste of time.

_Owl 3 was always a selfish ego idiot. _He disliked this mission for multiple reasons. Last thing he needed was the CIA breathing down on his neck, even if intel seemed to be solid. He was doing this for his brother and he didn´t like it not one bit.

They were spreading across the room.

_Assume that it will be either upstairs or in the basement._

"Owl 4 your with me. You two check the upper level." Leader commanded and then all of it just went dark.

…

Chuck was breathing quitely on the ceiling upstairs. When Sarah threw the knife out of nowhere, visitors started to be nervous and wanted to act fast.

_I still would like to know where she is hidden…"_

All of his thoughts were interrupted by Morgan: "Two bad guys coming to you."

"Roger that."

He flashed. It was quick and perhaps too quick because the intensity of the flash was stronger than ever before. He shook his head and almost fell down. But enemies where approaching he jumped at the closest one and knocked him out cold with his fist, The other said something like "crap" and then before he could pull the trigger a small red dot found the mark on his neck. Two seconds later he was lying on a floor.

Chuck made a satisfying grin and for safety measures did use his tranq gun on already defeated opponent.

"You were awesome!" His best friend almost screamed. But then they both heard gunfire outside the bathroom…

…

_How could I have been so stupid? _

Sarah was pinned down. She was taking cover behind the sink, one of the guys covering the exit the other was trying to get the clear shot behind a drawer. She knew that she had to move she tried to count the rounds but by that time, she rolled herself to the side of the room and focused her aim on to the guy at the door It was mostly one lucky shot. However, the guy behind the drawer was ready to shoot. She didn´t have enough time to aim so instead, she threw her gun against her opponent in hope to slow him down. It worked, he missed the first time and didn´t have the chance to correct his mistake. Sarah flipped to him and kicked the gun out of his hand to other side of the room. He wasn´t surprised at all, He quickly to the stomach and kicked her to the jaw Sarah lost her balance but she was still standing.

"You're quite resourceful and I can honor that." The man smirked as they were dancing in circles.

"I know better." She replied.

"Your father was right when he thought you would say that."

Blood in her veins completely froze. "What about my father?

"Let´s just say he´s done some bad things to some bad people."

Oh yeah?" she got it the window she needed.

She managed the distance between them and delivered some nasty kick, two seconds later she had her hand on his throat.

"I´m pretty bad girl myself so humor me! Where is my father?"

"Lady your way over your head here." He smiled.

"We´ll see about that." She was ready to break every single bone in his body.

"SARAH, DON´T!" Chuck was standing at the door with pure fear and concern in his eyes. She released her grip and knocked her prey down cold.

"Quite mess here Walker." She heard Casey´s voice. Second later his head was looking at the bullet holes with not appreciating grunt.

_What did I done? _She thought instantly.

The place was totally destroyed. The place she thought was safe, was now destroyed and for what? She managed to stand up but she didn´t have a power to say anything or to look at anyone´s face.

"Guys, are you alright? It was really raw there." Morgan was concerned.

She put the device out of her ear, smashed, and walked out of room without saying a word.

…

Chuck was sitting downstairs. He knew Sarah´s determination where it comes to her family, but not this. He felt like this once. During the moment, which he had taken a pill to suppress his fear. He was acting out of instinct, the Intersect worked perfectly, but the feelings after that. The look on Sarah´s face when she found him squeezing the guy´s throat.

"Now, I know how it feels." He said to himself.

The "Cleanup" squad took care of the bodies. Casey was giving orders to his team like he was instructed for this scenario.

_The kid is really smart._ He thought.

When Chuck saw his big friend´s look he tried to compose himself a little.

"What now?" he asked. He tried his best to get his voice to come out straight, but it ended up to no more than a whisper.

"Now?" the colonel grinned. "Now comes the fun part for me and the most difficult part for you."

"How so?" Chuck asked.

"I´ll do the torture and you have to put some effort on your relationship with your wife. Now get over there!"

Chuck sighed, knowing that Casey was right.

…

She was sitting on her bed begging for miracle, for something she can hold on too. All safe bridges were gone. She was a professional liar, killer. This is confirmed that. And the look in Chuck´s eyes in the bathroom was hurting her more than a thousand bullets together at once. She let down all the people she cared about the most in one night. She didn´t have to do this at all, she could just leave like he wanted her to do in a first place. Now she felt so dirty and not in a good way. She was disgusted with herself. How could she be the person that everyone says she once was?

_Maybe, after everything would be dealt with I disappear for good. _

A Small piece of her soul just slapped her so hard that she almost jumped out of her bed.

_But is this what I want?_

"Sarah?" she heard a voice of the man who loves her. the one she most needed to hear right now.

…

Chuck wasn´t sure if he has any courage left in him. But then again, this was Sarah, this was his wife and he loved her more than anything. He knew that he had to at least try. He saw her standing in front of window. She was struggling, that much he could tell. The way she left the bathroom, she was hurt more psychologically than physically the look was full of pain and regret.

_And the pain wasn't all centered around her dad._

"Sarah," she turned around as he did enter the room. "I´m sorry for what I did, it was unfair to you."

She was surprised. She certainly wasn´t expecting that, "You´re apologizing to me?"

"I know and I understand what it means to care about someone. If something happen to Devon, Ellie, Casey, Morgan, yo..— Chuck stopped, because he could continue barely. Sarah started feeling a tear running down her cheek.

"Your mom and Molly are safe," he continued. "Casey is interrogating our Fantastic Four right now in a Castle, Beckman and Ellie are working on way to repair the damage that Intersect did to you. I´ll do anything in my power to help you Sarah."

She didn't know which she wanted to do more cry as or to hug him.

"Why are you doing this?" she almost started sob.

"You deserve to be happy." he replied honestly as he walked closer to her. "On our wedding day I said, that I can´t describe my love to you. So I´ll rather proof it to you every day our lives for the rest of lives. That never changed."

Sarah was crushed by his words; her white night was standing right in front of her, fairytale or not. She took the last to step and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. It took a while before they pulled away from each other´s lips…

**…**

_**Special thanks to my beta **_**Tempe4Booth for support. Same goes to you guys, leave a review, tell me what you think. It´s something that may could come handy later on. I mabye will post another chapter this year if I have time.**

**For now just enjoy your holidays and Merry Christmas to you all.**

**MRG101**


	6. Broken Glass

_Minutes after recent events…_

_Chuck POV_

**Burton´s House**

He sometimes wondered how this could happen; knowing Sarah Walker was like moving on a mine field with both eyes closed. Although his family specially Ellie and Sarah later on told him, that she loved him from the beginning, he wasn´t really sure about it; Her feelings were buried long time before she even could admit them in front of him loud. Now he saw a person who could barley hold her bearings. It was that "living in the moment" thing that he had to be aware of It showed last five years as a sign. The kiss before they thought they going to be blown up, the idea of running in Prague, their decision save Casey and Morgan, instead of running away from spy life. Sarah´s decision to go undercover, save his mum and the most painful one, her use of Intersect glasses. Not that Chuck wasn´t grateful for most of it, these actions helped both of them to establish their relationship. But he had to know and feel the determination and desperation of Sarah Walker. But this time it was different.

He slowly realizes that he has been dragged to the bed. That wasn´t something that suppose to happen.

_Not now… _

He felt her breath close to him just waiting for more. She slowly started to wear of his t-shirt. He broke the kiss and held her hands gently while he was looking into those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

_This isn´t right…_

"Sarah, I can´t do this, no matter how much I want to". He could tell she was confused.

"Your sad and desperate and I can´t…-" He took a deep breath. "I can´t use you like this."

Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate. It was text message from Casey. The look in her eyes just killing him every second.

_Get out of the room and call me!_

"Sorry Sarah, I´ll be right back!" He almost ran through the door to a hall downstairs.

"What is it?" he asked when he heard certain grunt.

"_Goldmine."_ Was an answer.

Chuck flashed.

_Operation: Goldmine_

_Objective: Monitoring shipments _

_Station: Mexico –Mexico City _

_Approved by __Langston Graham_

_Assets: Bryan Conroy, Daniel Dowell, Gabriela Simpson, Jack Burton_

_Active: 1998 - 2006 _

The flash also had paces of information of personal background. Conroy and Simpson both had car accidents 2007. Conroy, was in jail at San Jose. Jack Burton wasn´t that much detailed; Which was a surprise, considering a fact how much "work" of his, was CIA aware of, The flash ended it and Chuck almost ended up gasping in a hall.

"_Not one word to Walker!"_

"What do you suggest that I do John, just keep her in a dark? How did Graham even…-"

"_Sarah needs to rest, get checked by the_ _psychiatrist, she isn´t ready!"_

"Don't you think I don´t know that?" every piece of Chuck´s being was starting to heat up. "This is Sarah we talking about I do agree with you, but I´m also worried that she will ditch the medical staff anytime and go out on her own. I can´t risk that. I rather keep an eye on her myself… With your help."

"_I guess Gertrude and I could have do some babysitting." _Came out after long thinking grunt._ "You should checkout the basement. The talky one didn´t know what, but they were looking for something dam important. Wade Wilson is a kind one compare to him._

Casey ended the call before Chuck could ask about a Deadpool reference. He was running back to Sarah´s room. The first thing he noticed was a light in the room, the second thing was packed bags all over the room and the third thing was Sarah sitting on her bed.

_..._

_Sarah POV_

Her body was on fire! The kiss was so heated and passionate, she felt like she has no control once or ever. Everything got into the mix Anger, sorrow, desperation, passion, love.

_Could this be love?_

No, for once she didn´t want to think about anything. There he was a man who would do it everything for her. As much as her agent´s instincts shouts on her for different reasons like, place or time, even situation, she made a decision to ignore all of this and just try to live this moment; Until then Chuck stopped her. For the reasons she decided put aside for him.

…_He really knows me…_

He didn´t want to force her in anything uncomfortable, he wouldn´t never allow it. She also noticed other thing he cared about her in a way that no one else could, that only he could. When Sarah saw Chuck burst out of the room she could tell he was concerned. He left the door open she could hear him to arguing with somebody most likely Casey, she was sure she heard _Graham _in the exchange too. And then there was Chuck´s speech. He was right in most things though. She would do anything to save her father, the fact she wasn´t alone was reassuring.

She turned on the lights and opened her emergency stash everything was ready and in place. When Chuck got back and she saw the surprised look on his face she managed a smile.

…

"Sarah, how did you..?" He was beginning to ask.

"I´m a spy at least I was, now I´m not sure anymore." She looked into his eyes. "It looks like that I´m stuck between two lives, not able to choose which path I want to go."

"That's why you ended up in a bathroom choking the guy´s throat?" Chuck asked and sat on a bed.

"Yeah, pretty lame description for it is it?" She chuckled. "I don´t want to be the person that I once was and I can´t be the person that I want to be."

"Really, you Sarah Walker you can do anything." When she gave him a suspicious look, Chuck continued. "Everyone has a Dark Side Sarah the question is, how you going to handle it? There is one thing you should know: You are not alone."

Sarah was amazed once again. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For fighting for me."

"Yeah," he smiled and gave her kiss on a cheek. "Light sides are prettier.

…

They were in the basement. There were a lot of junk. Old tires, bottles of oil, old ball…

"What are we looking for?" Sarah asked.

"I don´t know something that feel like out of place maybe?" Chuck suggested while he was looking for that something.

Then he found out old picture in one of boxes. From the looks of it was Burton´s with 2 year old girl and also other family with their girl Chuck was speechless. It was younger Bryan Conroy. He passed picture to Sarah.

"This is Uncle Bryan, Aunt Emily and their daughter Eva." She nodded. "What´s going on Chuck?"

"Wish I knew." He replied.

**…**

**So, there is another part of story. Leave a review, give me some ideas to work with and maybe just maybe you will get some cameos in the near future. **

**Anyway, soon there will be another story called: "**_**Sarah VS The Island." **_**So, if you like this story, then keep a look out for a new one as well. **

**Thanks for the support, thanks my beta and see you next time.**

**Btw: I don´t own Chuck.**


	7. Signature Move

**On the way to Castle **

To say that Sarah Walker was upset would be a wrong assumption. She was clearly past that point. She wasn't even angry, because anger would have been to tame for what she was actually feeling. Sarah would have been pacing in her room if she wasn't in Chuck´s car already. She had quite the poker face on the outside, but on the inside, she was furious.

They were headed into Castle to talk to General Beckman. Sarah even let Chuck drive because she thought she might have been too emotional. That's how furious she was. With her current state of mind, she just wanted to hit something.

_Sticks really changed around here._

She felt like a puppet without a puppet master. And by that definition, she would have been feeling great, if she didn´t lose her father in the process. Most of the strings were cut, but there was one last string that needed clipping. She needed to save her father.

What happened to the times when everything was cut and dry? Accomplish a mission, than start another. The incident with Quinn proved that point. Even when she saw the video logs that Casey gave her, instead of listening to her heart, she ran away.

"It´s kind of ironic you know?" She was looking out the window trying to memorize the road. It was something she used to do when she tried to relax. Just let the world fly by and see what pieces of information the brain could catch up on.

"What do you mean?" Chuck finally asked with his eyes still on the road.

"Me to realize, what I have here? Everything that I had experienced last couple of days, it showed me that I have to choose. I can see my whole life, thanks to this retrospection, the people and things I want in my life, and the people and things that I don't want in my life.

"Sarah, I don´t think this is - - -"Chuck began.

"Chuck, don´t push me away just because you think that I´m vulnerable. I need my husband Chuck Bartowski, just as much as I need agent Charles Carmichael right now.

_Gosh, did I say that out loud? _

"So, please talk to me."

"Sorry Sarah, I just want you to be happy. I don't want to put you into any sort of uncomfortable situation." Chuck´s eyes were looking directly into the eyes of his angel.

"You should be watching the road," Sarah pointed out.

His smile lit up the interior of the car.

"You could have sent me straight to the CIA institution, but you didn´t. You have more than enough reasons to do so, but you didn´t. Thank you for trusting me."

"Thank you for trusting me too, but you're forgetting one thing though." He replied grinning.

"And that is?"

"We still have to talk to Beckman."

…

**In the Castle**

Diane Beckman was a General, but she was still a human being. Even through the video conference, the tension was imminent.

Team Bartowski was just sitting in front of the table. The usual greetings were said, and now came the hard part.

"Sarah, I´m really sorry about your father, I assure you that we will be doing our best to bring him home." She gave Sarah her sympathetic look.

Chuck raised his hand. "General if I may, what exactly is operation _Goldmine_?"

Beckman raised her eyebrows. "That is not an operation under NSA jurisdiction Agent Bartowski.

Sarah bit her lip. "What are you talking about, the operation should have ended years ago!"

"General, Sarah is right; if you know something, you should tell us." Morgan added.

"Mister Grimes if I could, then I would help you on this, but this is out of my hands."

"But general…-"Chuck tried.

"Chuck, I have a week until my retirement. You know we'll inform you once we get something. Go rent a movie, or check your mail, that´s all I can do for you." And the conference was suddenly off.

"That went well." Casey gave a grunt and almost a smile.

Sarah and Morgan on the other hand were confused, which was something that didn´t happen in most cases. To Sarah at least.

"All of this was taped, which means, if Graham had his own badass operation at the CIA's expense, then I understand pretty much why everyone is so overprotective about it." Chuck explained with a small grin.

"They want to cover their asses." Casey made his contribution.

"I think we all know that this is an area where we have much experience." Chuck nodded.

"To cover asses?" Morgan raised his question, thinking about the times when he used his signature move.

"To cover _their asses_ to protect USA's finest, moron! And this is me being quite polite about it."

"Did you just use the word _polite_ in your sentence Casey?" Sarah was amazed Colonel John Casey had a smile on his face. There were so many things she didn´t remember. Life, her life, their life! It was something she really wanted back. But as she looked upon John Casey, she could easily see the emotional growth of his personality over the past five years.

…

**Casa Bartowski**

They found a small box in the mail. As they opened the box inside the house, a very small and familiar black laptop popped up.

"Greetings team, I guess I owe you some details." The General allowed herself a small grin. "Operation Goldmine was a failed attempt to control drug trafficking all around the world. The plan was to make an organization that controlled the clients and smugglers and would eventually finance the organization from the income they would receive."

"Unfortunately, there were some missteps during the operation, and the project was called down." Beckman paused.

"We know from our contact in Mexico, that the project was restored by a mercenary group called Red Sun, and a man named Nicolas Quinn. Your flight to Mexico will be ready in 90 minutes. Good luck Team." 10 seconds later...the device melted.

"That was scary…" Morgan just verbalized everyone's thoughts.

**...**

**There you have it, another part of the story. I have to thank Maverick41 for his help with this chapter. Leave a review, tell me what you think. **

**As for the other story Sarah VS the Island, I hope that next chapter will be up at the end of this week. I´m not good with deadlines so be pacient with me. Thanks for your support it means a lot. **


	8. Unexpected Things To Find

**A/N**

**I´m apologize for being not so good with deadlines. Have to give thanks to Maverick41 for his imputs and ideas. **

**Leave a review it only take a minute and it gets me a feedback what to keep and what to improve.**

**Also _Sarah VS The Island is currently in works. Another chapter will be up soon. _**

**_Thanks for your support, enjoy the story :-) I don´t own Chuck _**

**...**

_**Echo Park**_

Sarah was sitting on the fountain while Chuck was helping Morgan and Alex pack. Alex was very insistent on going with the team. This kind of devotion was something for Sarah to admire.

Images of recent weeks started going through her mind. She was starring at the ground practically memorizing every inch of the floor. Conscience was really a bitch at this point. If Quinn wasn't dead already, she might have been able to justify the rage she felt inside.

_I really need a shrink. _She thought to herself.

From his apartment, John Casey was looking at the scene in front of him. His facial expression was like stone, only his eyes were a little glassy. He knew this situation all too well. How many times in his early years was his decision to join the army put to the test? Every minute of his training was dedicated to Kathrin. She was a constant reminder for him, why he was doing what he was doing. Only now did he realize that he was afraid of commitment. His mantra of being a solider had just fallen apart. He could blame the circumstances however he wanted and yet, the fact still remained. The sad part of it all was that he had no one to talk to about how he felt at the time.

_Now is not the time to question my intentions. Damn you Bartowski! _

Sarah was exactly the same as he was until she met Chuck. Deep down, Casey promised himself that he would do everything in his power to help his friends. It was the least he could do since Chuck, Sarah, and even Morgan, helped in reuniting him with his daughter. If someone deserved happiness, it was those two. "Hang in there Sarah…"he whispered and then stepped outside.

…

_**Jet and the other things**_

Team Bartowski arrived at the airport. While walking towards their jet, Morgan tried explaining to the Colonel that the view from the cockpit was much better than from the passenger's seat. Casey wasn't interested in his attempt at friendly conversation however.

Alex on the other hand, carefully observed Chuck and Sarah. The blonde was stoic like a statue. Alex knew Chuck well enough to know that right at this moment, he was doing his best to give his wife her needed space, but in her experience, sometimes giving a little push was a necessary evil. So when they finally got inside their jet, Alex stopped Chuck on his way to the cockpit.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Of course," Chuck was trying not to sound surprised as he sat in the seat next to her. "So what Morgan do this time?"

"Actually," Alex nodded towards Sarah's seat. "I think you should go talk to her."

"Do you think I didn´t try? She was shutting me down all the way here; which is funny considering that earlier today she was the one who tried to communicate with me…" said Chuck sadly.

Alex just smiled. "Chuck, for a guy as empathetic as you are, you are a real piece of work sometimes. Sarah just returned to the place where she tried to kill you. Don´t you think that it's possible for her to feel a little off balance?"

"I know Alex, I know, it´s just that," Chuck sighed. "Every time I see her like this, I feel like my heart is going to explode. You really don´t have any idea how much it hurts me to see her like this. I don´t think I can take it anymore. I know that Ellie and her team are doing everything they can, but right now I feel like everything we've been through has been all for naught. I'm trying my best to help, but I feel helpless while I wait for her to decide if I'm worth it. Sorry if that doesn't make sense.

It was obvious that Chuck was hurting. Alex never considered herself Cupid, or an Angel of Love. Her relationship troubles with Morgan proved that point. She would gladly leave this position to Ellie; after all, she was the youngest member of this team, and she wasn't even an official one too. But since Ellie wasn't here, she felt compelled to do something…Anything to help these two.

"If Sarah is feeling lost, give her something to hold on to so that she could find her bearings. Once that happens, it will be easier for her to open up to you. Just give me a second, then bring Sarah to the cockpit, okay?

Before Chuck could say anything, Alex was gone. Meanwhile, the jet took off.

…

Sarah was looking outside at the sky, lost in thought. Every piece of her soul was crying, but she kept her stoic facade on the outside. She once read a series of studies about people who survived a major disaster and then had trouble returning to their normal lives. She understood that now, more than she actually wanted to. When she stepped foot in Echo Park she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. But she had Chuck for support so she thought that she could overcome it. Unfortunately, after only ten minutes, she had a complete breakdown. Every step of preparation for the assassin attempt, every part of that routine was rolling before her eyes. That night was her worst nightmare.

"_One step forward, two steps back. Did you really think that this was going to be that easy? Who are you trying to fool? Yourself perhaps? Deadly and cold Sarah Walker becoming the proper housewife. It´s a wonderful dream, but how long do you think that happiness can last? _Theannoying voice in her head was a painful reminder of her past persona.

Sarah felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She knew that touch. With the sensation that that simple touch gave her, she found the strength to ignore her annoying inner thoughts, and did her best to put on a smile. "Chuck, what do you need?" she could see that Chuck was struggling for a second.

"It´s silly really" he said nervously. "Morgan and Casey have to do some _calibrations_ in the back to make sure our gear is ready, and ...I'm a little confused on all those buttons in there. And since I know how much you like flying, I thought…"

Chuck was getting dangerously close to the way he always adorably rambled. Sarah was grateful for a distraction like this. Besides she loved flying; it was very relaxing, and she needed to relax while she could.

"Yes." She answered, which resulted in Chuck's face lighting up.

"Thank you." he smiled giving Sarah his best Bartowski type of gratitude.

"You're more than welcome." she smiled back.

…

"So, this is our plane?" Sarah asked curiously as she handled the controls. "Her handling is so fluid."

Chuck smiled at Sarah´s comments. "You had the final word in this. You were very satisfied with your picks."

"Picks, we have more? The CIA must support us well…" Sarah was really surprised, again.

"Actually, yes and no, not really," Chuck said slowly. "Let´s just say that Carmichael Industries had a good capital to start with. Our wedding present from our friend Hartley was very generous. Combine that with our recent successes and we´re close to being billionaires."

Sarah's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what her husband had just told her. She was a millionaire...and almost billionaire! Her relationship with Chuck was just thrown another curve ball, and honestly, it scared her to death.

_How did I come to deserve this?_

"Why do you want _me_ Chuck?" She asked in an incredulous tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Chuck was now concerned for Sarah more than any other time before.

Sarah just sighed. "You are intelligent, handsome, funny and I´m just a coldhearted damaged person with some major issues."

"Sarah, I can assure you that I´m beyond perfect. I have some issues, really big issues on my own, but I always have someone to help me out. My friends; one very grumpy Colonel, and my gorgeous, kickass, blonde spy-ninja-girlfriend," Chuck sported a grin. "The point to all of this is quite simple. Nobody is perfect, everybody makes mistakes. It´s up to us to learn from them and try to live our lives the best way possible."

Sarah felt the beginning of tears forming in her eyes. That was something she needed to hear from him. Seeing that now was the best time, she pressed the autopilot button.

_Press it and look away, run even if you have to, just get away! _

Her internal voice was now overpowered by a sudden warmth that practically came out of nowhere

_JUST SHUT UP ALREADY WILL YOU?_

Sarah was blown away by this statement and the determination behind this commanding voice. Sarah Bartowski´s voice. Hearing her say this was strange. She could imagine many things but certainly not this. Charles Irving Bartowski proved to agent slash girlfriend slash wife once again how much of a better decent human being he was compared to her. No matter how hard Sarah tried, she could not deny the fact that Chuck loved her. And more importantly, she loved him. On top of that, she had the support of Sarah Bartowski, the final part she was so desperately looking for. It finally looked like everything was in the right place. The feeling of knowing that you have someone to love you, someone that you can count on every time, was just the most wonderful and electrifying thing she had ever experienced. She now had the urge of needing to kiss him…and possibly even more. She realized something important at that moment. It was something buried deep down in the recesses of her mind, but this kind of determination just felt like the final piece of the puzzle..

"Sarah…?" Chuck's voice snapped her back to reality. He had the most confused expression on his face, and for some reason, her clothes felt wet.

_Did I just drool? I just did EXACTLY THAT! _

"I apologize; I got a little carried away…" Sarah was starting to turn red.

Chuck for a while did not know what to say, so he just handed her a paper tissue.

"That must have been _some_ daydream." he said.

_You have no idea. _

Sarah smiled. It was that type of smile which always disarmed him instantly. She did not know where that knowledge came from, but she was grateful for it. Just when she thought that she couldn't hold her emotions in much longer, she felt his lips crashing into hers. Sarah was totally off guard by Chuck´s actions. She did not expect to be on the submissive side, but she had to admit it was pretty exciting. Eventually, they ended up gasping for air, both red from adrenalin and excitement. It took a while before either of them found the power to speak.

"You must stop teasing me like that." Chuck´s voice was still shaking as he tried to find his lost composure. He was breathing heavily.

"Me," Sarah raised her eyebrows."You started it Mister."

…

Three well-known individuals behind a curtain smiled. Well two of them at least. The third one had more of a scowl than a smile, but who was crazy enough to care about that?

_**Mexico City – Base**_

Morgan Guillermo Grimes knew every spy movie you could think of. In theory, he was an expert at martial arts, weapons, gadgets and espionage tactics. But as professional as he was, he couldn't help but be surprised by how non-capable this base looked; at least on the outside. The building was a few meters from the private airfield where they landed and it looked like it was going to fall down.

"Where did you find such a historical artifact?" he asked.

"Moron," Casey added. "This was my safe house in my happy days."

Morgan just visibly gulped. "I just really don´t want to know."

…

The interior was not a five star hotel either. There were three rooms. The main room; which contained a kitchen with three chairs and a table; the bathroom; and the bedroom.

"Homey," said Chuck while he was looking through the place along with Sarah. "The shower is kind of obvious for an entrance though."

"Let me guess, there's some freaking spiders, which I don´t like by the way…" Morgan added.

Alex and Sarah just burst out laughing, imagining how freaked out Morgan would be with spiders crawling all over him.. "Really Grimes?" Casey was still shaking his head after he turned on the power generator.

_And this is a guy who likes a movie called Starship Troopers… _

"What can I say," the bearded man replied in his defense. "They´re just _that big!_"

…

Chuck could've sworn that he entered into a smaller version of Castle. He had to admit that he secretly did suspect Casey for his involvement in the Castle structure.

_John Casey, architect. Nice ring to it. H_e thought.

As they came through the shower / entrance, Morgan whistled in approval.

"He´s right Casey, any other things you want to tell us?" Sarah teased by supporting Morgan´s opinion.

"Something´s not right," Casey shook his head as he saw a red dot appear on his forehead.

"You´re late Colonel," a woman´s voice said sharply from a dark corner of the room. "Nice to meet you all, and especially _you _Samantha, it´s been a while."

After hearing her real name, Sarah immediately raised her hand, revealing a knife which she seemed to have gotten out of thin air. "Who are you?"

"Let´s just say that I´m your only chance for you to get your father back" The dot disappeared and the woman revealed herself. She was a gorgeous brunette that had a serious expression on her face, as well as sharp blue eyes. She seemed like she could be friendly and attractive, but just as fast, she could be quick and deadly.

"Agent Jessica Moon, codename WORM," the woman declared. "But agent Walker would know me as Eva Conroy."


	9. Reflections

**A/N**

**Yeah, another chapter is here! Sorry, it took me this long, I have a lot of stuff going on right now. I also made a little update on my profile. Anyway, special thank you to Maverick41 for keeping me in the game. **

**Thanks all of you for your support. Leave a review it only takes a minute.**

**Enjoy :-)**

**...**

_"Agent Jessica Moon, codename WORM," the woman declared. "But agent Walker would know me as Eva Conroy."_

Chuck flashed the moment Eva spoke her codename.

Codename: WORM

Operation Goldmine: RE-ACTIVE

Mission objective: monitoring RED SUN activities

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room became even heavier. The look on Sarah´s face was a display of pure terror to say the least. Her face was pale and her hands started to shake. The ringing noise caused by the knife that unceremoniously fell from Walker's grasp, made Morgan jump 2ft. in the air.. Sarah looked like she was in her own world now. When she felt her husband´s touch and saw the questionable look on his face, she suddenly started to feel even more nervous. 5 seconds later she stormed out of the room.

"Guess some things never change…" Jessica muttered under her breath with a smirk.

Only thing that Chuck could do was grab the knife Sarah dropped and hand it over to Alex. He was still trying to regain some composure from the flash he just experienced. However, he was more concerned by the behavior both woman showed seconds ago. Looking at Jessica Moon was like looking at a younger version of Sarah. Only difference was that Chuck had never seen such cold eyes. Even, when he was on his very first date with Sarah, he saw without a doubt a good person underneath. With Jessica Moon he wasn´t so sure. Now Chuck truly understood why Sarah had been acting like this. He could feel Graham´s hand in this. For some reason Sarah felt responsible for her childhood friend. Chuck was so deep in his thoughts, he didn´t notice that everyone in the room was looking at him.

"That was unexpected," Chuck was finally able to say. "Can you please give me a minute? I should go find Sarah." Everybody nodded in agreement. He was about to go when he felt a hand suddenly impede his movement.

"Need help?" Casey was concerned. Gertrude wasn´t with them yet, and he was afraid of something happening to Sarah, even if he would never admit it in open conversation.

"Thanks John, but this is something I have to do on my own." Chuck smiled.

…

It was sunny and very hot. She liked the sun, it was a source of positive energy. She didn't care if she burned or not sitting on the runway, she just wanted to find any type of warmth that would melt the iceberg that she considered her soul.

Sarah's breath was heavy, shaking like she was having a seizure. She put her face in her hands whispering: "I´m sorry, I´m so sorry."

…

Chuck was getting worried. Sarah's face was so pale, it looked like she had just seen a ghost. Maybe that wasn't so far from the truth. That image was just burned into his brain. Last time he saw her like that was at the Buy More right after she regained consciousness when Shaw was defeated.

_Again, the freaking Intersect rears it's ugly head. Shaw, Molly, Quinn...maybe dad should have never..._

Chuck had to stop that kind of thinking. Even now that he knew better, he thanked the Intersect for the most precious thing in his life. It had given him the opportunity to meet the one person he held dearest to his heart.

Chuck had almost stormed outside of the complex, looking for his wife, when he saw her sitting on the runway, rocking herself up and down…

…

_How could this happen? How could the world be so unfair? _Just thinking about it made her want to scream.

Suddenly, Sarah felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. It had such a calming effect on her, but she couldn´t look her husband in the face.

"Go away." Sarah did everything possible to keep her voice steady.

"I can´t," Chuck said simply. "I´m here for you and I´m not going anywhere."

Sarah turned around to face Chuck, only to find herself in his arms. They hugged each other for quite a while.

"I´m a selfish person." She managed to say between her sobs.

"Honey, why would you say something like that?" Chuck was still rocking Sarah and occasionally kissing her on the forehead.

When Sarah calmed down enough she begun to talk: "Eva was my friend since I was two. She was always a sweet girl. For five years she was my best friend. She was kind, funny, and a great friend to be around," Sarah stopped for a minute, like she was in the moment. "When my dad took me away, I tried to write her letters."

"Sarah you don´t have to tell me this, I get it," Chuck was trying his best not to upset Sarah, but he did the exact opposite.

"No Chuck you don´t! Eva was my moral compass. When I didn´t know what to do I asked _her _for help. She is a part of the reason why I saved Molly back then. I was hoping she had a family by now. A life she deserves; husband, kids, dog, hell even the white picket fence. Instead, I find her to be a _reflection _of me? I was always angry inside for being such a machine. After I completed my red test, it haunted me for years. It still does, but I was lucky enough to have met you. Eva had no one!"

"Honey, you can´t know that."

"Trust me Chuck, I do. I just wish there was something I can do for her. I heard rumors about agent Moon years ago, after I returned from Columbia. I´ve never heard specifics, but people were always betting on if she would survive her latest mission. Gosh, she was a good person, she didn't deserve this life.

"Perhaps there is something you can do." Chuck suggested after a minute of silence.

"What if she doesn't want my help? She probably hates me, so what am I supposed to do?"

"Sarah, you and I both know what it really means to have friends right?"

She nodded.

"Best thing you can do right now is to be there for her. Now come on, we have your father to save…"


	10. Apology

_**I have a confession to make. Last 2 months were really hectic and unkind to me. My PC broke down, and my backups were also fried. So everything, writing stuff, and articles I´ve been working on for last half of a year, was gone. I salvaged most of it, and I´m writing again. So expect the updates soon. I apologize for making you guys wait. I will try to fix it with content ASAP in next couple of weeks. That´s a promise. **_

_**Thank you, for understanding.**_

_**MRG101**_


End file.
